


The Hare, the Tub, and the Messy

by DrakkenWasHere



Category: Disney - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkenWasHere/pseuds/DrakkenWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Winnie the Pooh- A tale in which Rabbit learns that even bath time can be a new experience. Well, that is, if you add a Tigger into the mix. @Rabbit/Tigger@</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hare, the Tub, and the Messy

**Author's Note:**

> **The Hare, the Tub, and the Messy**

**The Hare, the Tub, and the Messy**

**By: **DrakkenWasHere

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own squat. (Heck, I don't even own the socks that I'm wearing.) But if I did…Gay Rabbit for everyone! If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave a comment. If you do the monster mash, leave a comment.

~0~0~0~

"_If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day, so I never have to live without you_."  
~Winnie the Pooh

~0~0~0~

Love has always been a magical thing. An individual may start out with hostilities against another, but when Aphrodite works her powers, a wonderful affection can blossom. But the thing is…One can't be sure when the bud will bloom. Sometimes it is love at first sight, sending sparks and fireworks into the air; but, other times, it can take years. The tingling sensation develops into a burning desire to be with the other. Nevertheless, no matter how it happens, the end result is the same.

Out in the wonderful world of childhood splendor, this very phenomenon was happening. No one in the 100 Acre woods could have predicted it. In fact, not many even understood what "it" was. The simplest explanation of love was when one cared too much. But what made the situation unusual, were the two residents sharing this fondness.

"Hold still Tigger!"

Rabbit, one of the older inhabitants of the forest, had a scrubber in his paw. His whiskers were twitching from agitation, as he was trying to remove the filth from his companion's body. The fair-haired animal was standing over the little wooden tub in the tiger's living room.

"Tigger! I can't get this mud off if you keep moving. Honestly, I should have seen this coming!" He blew the strangling hair out of the way. "The moment I saw the puddles, I should have just walked away…"

Rabbit didn't know when his day turned towards madness. He was pretty sure it started the usual way. Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Possibly. But the hare was almost positive it morphed into eccentricities when he had agreed to go "bouncing" with his now dirty friend. Why, oh WHY did he ever agree to that?

'_Because you secretly like spending time with the lunatic'_

The yellow bunny scoffed. He highly doubted that.

'_Because you enjoy seeing that happy grin plastered on the tiger's face.'_

Hmm…maybe. But doubt was still rearing its ugly head in the back of his mind.

'_Because you're the happiest when you have him attack you with his special pounce. '_

Now you're just speaking nonsense!

Rabbit shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts from his brain. Such trivial thinking!

Tigger was fidgeting; he never was a fan of baths. "But Bunny boy yous knows that ya liked the bouncin'. He closed his eyes; the hare had just started scratching a pleasing spot behind his ears. A grin crept upon his face, "Ya was smiling as if ya was king of the beasties."

Oh yeah, the tiger had the whole day implanted into his memory. He recalled waking up to a sunny day; the night before had one of its usual spring showers. He then did his morning stretches before bouncing off to see his chums. A few hours later, Tigger found himself at Rabbit's place. 'Ol Long Ears had been in his kitchen, washing his dishes. The animal remembered thinking, as he saw the sunlight sparkle through the hare's fare fur, that Rabbit sure worked a lot. Maybe it was even high time for him to take a break?

Tigger had voiced this opinion, offering for the bunny to go "bouncin'" with him. Now this was where his memory went fuzzy. The tiger recollected his companion being angry with him, but then the next moment…He was reading off his checklist! And even stranger…he said he would go bouncing with the striped critter!

And there they were now, in his home. They had both just enjoyed a few hours of playing with each other. Heck, Rabbit had even looked as if he enjoyed himself (as he hopped about the mud).

"And besides," Tigger opened his eyes, taking notice of just how filthy the hare had gotten, "yous got muddiddy puddles all on ya toos! Dontcha needs a bath?"

Rabbit put a hand on his chest, his mannerisms full of pride. "Yes, but I know the proper way of scrubbing myself off. Unlike you, I will actually get it all." As if to demonstrate his point, he began washing the animal again. "So, when I get back home, I'll go do just that. Now you just stay sti-IIIIIIIIILLL!"

**SPLASH!**

The hare had been pulled into the tub, and water was now everywhere. When Rabbit surfaced, he found himself staring at an innocent looking tiger.

"Oh looksy, Buddy Boy, you're in heres too!" He smiled, "Well, since ya in here already…"

The hare swiped his wet fur out of the way. 'Ol Long Ears was furious! Very much so, that he had trouble actually expressing this. He glared.

"You…You…YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Nah, don't be ridicuruse." For a moment, the bunny swore the orange creature was acting content. But that notion went away, when his featured twisted into a mischievous expression. Tigger swiftly grabbed Rabbit's foot.

"Ah looksy. Ya foot musta be really stressidy. Let Tigger help ya." He started massaging the borrowed appendage.

"T-t-Tigger! What are you…Ohhh!" Rabbit's ears twitched as he began to relax. He felt as if he was melting into a puddle of bliss, as the muscles were being loosened. That felt…surprisingly good. "Mmmm," the hare moaned in satisfaction, "Tigger…You're crazy."

"Thank ya Rabbit."

Even though his companion had insulted him, the tiger couldn't help but smile. Just seeing the yellow animal so calm and relaxed…it was as intoxicating as bouncing! He wanted to help his Bunny boy. His gaze fell upon a large patch of mud stuck onto the hare's left ear. Tigger reached for it, and began washing.

Rabbit was startled from the touch. "Wait, don't…" A shiver sent itself throughout his body.

The hare couldn't lie to himself any long. He was defiantly enjoying this experience. He never realized how nice it would be just to sit with the critter. In fact, Rabbit didn't even know that the tiger could be so still. Being a creature that couldn't survive without controlling his environment, Long Ears was striving on this new sense of freedom. The freedom of peace: of not having to worry about every little thing turning out wrong. At the moment, Rabbit finally understood the life his friend led.

"Ah, sorry Bunny boy." Tigger's paw found its way to the hare's other ear. He gently began to pull that body part towards himself. And to his amusement, Rabbit followed. As if watching the scene in slow motion, the tiger watched the hare move until his head rested on the creature's shoulder. Like following an instinct, Tigger's hand held his friend close.

He mused to himself. "I mights just starts ta like these bubbly baths, ya know?"

Rabbit did know. He completely understood what the other meant. Maybe, just maybe, sharing a tub forever wouldn't be so bad. Heck, he could get more foot rubs.

And that, my dears, is where my story ends. Of course theirs goes on. But… some tales are meant for other days.

~The End~

~0~0~0~

"_The purpose of a relationship is not to have another who might complete you, but to have another with whom you might share your completeness_."  
_~ Neale Donald Walsch ~_

~0~0~0~

AN: Yay for fluff! Wait, is that all I have to say. Hmm…Actually, I think so. I just wanted to do a little one-shot. Apparently I role play, in my head, before I write anything Rabbit/Tigger related. Weird, since I usually don't for any other fandoms.

Well, off to work on my Batman story. TTFN!


End file.
